


Die Heilige Nacht

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Feels
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Dunkelheit in etwa hundert Metern Entfernung hört man das Stapfen in Schnee. Stiles gefriert das Blut in den Adern. Echte Wölfe würde man nicht stapfen hören. Stiles fragt sich, was in seinem Leben schief gegangen ist, dass er sich wünscht, am Heiligabend im Wald von echten Wölfen eingekreist zu werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Heilige Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/gifts).



> Die ist ein Wichtelgeschenk für Rei.   
> Was sie sich gewünscht hat, war vorrangig h/c und Freundschaften und Teamgefühle.   
> Beides habe ich versucht, so gut wie möglich mit ein bisschen Suspense und wenigstens ein klein bisschen bamf!Zeit für jede der Figuren einzubauen. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen.  
> Frohe Weihnachten, Rei <3

**Die Heilige Nacht**

„Und, hast du ihn erlegt?“ 

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen lässt Stiles seinen besten Freund eintreten. Scott hält das in Zellophanfolie eingewickelte Hähnchen wie ein Baby in seinen Armen und grinst schief. An seinen Stiefeln klumpt der Schnee und Scott sieht irgendwie aus, als wolle er jeden Augenblick ein Weihnachtslied anstimmen. Stiles schiebt ihn von der Tür weg, ehe er damit anfangen kann. 

Er hat für alles gesorgt. In seinem Kopf zählt Stiles alle Punkte noch einmal auf.   
Schneeschippen – Check (er hat noch immer keine Ahnung, woher dieses übertriebene Schneegestöber dieses Jahr überhaupt kommt, denn es ist das erste Mal, dass er ein verschneites Weihnachten in Beacon Hills erlebt).   
Kekse und Plätzchen vor dem Anbrennen bewahrt – Check.   
Weihnachtsbeleuchtung am Haus (werwolffreundlich, da nicht zu grell) – Check.   
Geputztes Bad – Check.   
Den künstlichen, auf dem Dachboden verstaubten Weihnachtsbaum wieder auf Vordermann bringen – Check.   
Scott – Check.   
Scott mit Hähnchen – Doppelcheck. 

Stiles nimmt ihm den Vogel ab und setzt diesen in den Kühlschrank zwischen Corn Fritters und die vorbereitete Festtagssauce.  
Weihnachtsfeier bei ihm zu Hause. Dass er so etwas mal veranstalten würde, hätte er früher nicht gedacht. Weihnachten ist ein wunder und blinder Punkt in seiner Jahresplanung. Es gilt eigentlich immer, es so heil wie möglich zu überstehen. Für seinen Vater ist es einfach – der geht einfach arbeiten. Aber Stiles kann das nicht. Stiles hat seine Weihnachten einige Jahre zwischen Bergen von Hausaufgaben, Videospielen und dem Wunsch nach Valium verbracht, weil ihn die Sehnsucht nach seiner Mutter pünktlich am 25. Dezember aufzufressen und wieder auszukotzen pflegte. Bis er und Scott auf den Trichter kamen, dass gemeinsames Leid besser zu ertragen war. 

„Meinst du, sie kommen?“, fragt Scott aus dem Korridor und schlurft gemächlich zu Stiles in die Küche. Er trägt dunkelrote fusslige Flauschesocken und es ist das beste Sinnbild, welches man ihm zuordnen kann.   
„Natürlich werden sie kommen“, entgegnet Stiles.   
„Eine Tochter aus gutem Werwolfjägerhause, eine von vielbeschäftigten reichen und geschiedenen Eltern und ein Waisenkind. Mir fällt nicht viel ein, was die heute dringender zu tun haben könnten.“  
Besonders im Fall von Isaac. Also, nicht, dass man nicht ohnehin auf Isaac aufpassen wollen würde, aber Weihnachten ist doch nochmal etwas anderes. Und selbst wenn er auch nur auf die Idee kommen sollte, nicht zu kommen, kann Scott ihn Kraft seines Amtes als Alpha herzitieren. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er es mit den Mädels auch tun könnte, einfach weil er Scott ist.   
Abgesehen davon, dass er sich an diese Alpha-Geschichte wohl noch immer nicht gewöhnt hat. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick muss Stiles an Derek und Cora denken und fragt sich, ob sie auch Weihnachten feiern. Was tun geborene Werwölfe zu Weihnachten? Sich Stechpalmenzweige zwischen die Lefzen stecken? Im Wald Truthähnen die Kehlen herausreißen? Sich an Tannen den Rücken schubbern? Festlich in den Schnee pinkeln?

Er bemerkt erst, dass er den Eggnog so übertrieben umrührt, als das Zeug in der Karaffe überschwappt.   
„Hey.“   
Scott ist an seiner Seite und legt vorsichtig ein warme Hand auf Stiles' Schulter.   
„Alles in Ordnung?“   
„Was? Ja, klar.“ Stiles angelt nach einem Tuch und wischt die Soße auf.   
„Ein Jammer, dass Derek nicht da ist. Der hätte uns Rum für den Eggnog mitbringen können.“   
Er wendet sich Scott zu.  
„Bist du jetzt nicht der große Macker? Kannst du ihm nicht befehlen, herzukommen? Mit Rum?“   
Scott hebt lachend die Augenbrauen und dann klopft er sanft auf Stiles' Schulter.  
„Ich vermisse ihn auch, Stiles.“ Und er wendet sich ab und überhaupt, er geht gar nicht weiter auf die Sache ein. Schade eigentlich. Weniger wegen des Rums, eher, weil Stiles diese Alpha-Sache sehr faszinierend findet. 

Aber Scott lässt sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen und sieht plötzlich sehr müde aus, und Stiles begreift, dass es wieder dieselbe alte Geschichte ist. 

Man sollte zu Weihnachten nicht vermissen. 

Er seufzt und gießt Punsch in ein Glas mit einem aufgemalten Weihnachtsmann, der schielt. Scott sieht an ihm hoch, als er vor ihn tritt.   
„Hier. Natürlich ist mein Eggnog auch ohne Rum großartig!“ 

Sie strecken sich aneinander auf der Couch aus. Stiles mit spröden Händen vom Backen und Teigresten, die langsam hinter seinem Ohr hervorkrümeln, Scott mit dem Punsch und schläfrigem Blick. Er trinkt das Zeug brav aus, während Stiles den Fernseher anstellt und sie direkt in _Kevin allein in New York_ hineinzappen, um auf die anderen zu warten. Danach riecht er süß und nach Sahne und nach einiger Zeit spürt Stiles, wie Scott weich und schwer an seiner Seite wird. 

Stiles sieht ihn an.   
Unter dem dunklen Wimpernkranz von Scotts Augen liegen junge, bleierne Schatten. Er legt schützend einen Arm um ihn und Scott rutscht halb schlummernd enger an ihn heran.   
Vermutlich wiegt das vergangene Jahr schwer auf ihm, überlegt Stiles, als auch er langsam während dieser ungeliebten Szene, in der die feuchten Banditen Kevin in den Central Park jagen, wegdriftet.  
Was für ein Jahr. 

Für einen Augenblick ist es warm und ruhig und verdammt kuschelig. 

Dann ist da ein schrilles, ekelhaftes Geräusch und Stiles blinzelt erschrocken in den Fernseher. Alles, was er so schlaftrunken begreift, ist, dass es nicht Macaulay Culkins Stimme sein kann. Hoffentlich.   
„Es klingelt“, murmelt Scott neben ihm, aber er macht für einen kleinen Augenblick keine Anstalten, sich von ihm wegzubewegen. Und warum sollte er auch? Er ist weich und warm und riecht nach Eggnog und Stiles murrt.   
„Geh aufmachen“, nuschelt er und reibt sich die Augen. Wer zur Hölle drückt denn bitte in so regelmäßigen Abständen auf die verdammte Türklingel?  
„Das Telefon“, sagt Scott. 

Oh.   
Es gibt nur eine Person, die auf das Festnetztelefon anruft. 

Stiles springt auf und hetzt mit ausholenden Armen los. 

„Stiles, sind deine Freunde schon bei dir?“   
Sein Vater klingt ernst, aber zumindest nicht zu Tode erschrocken. Das ist immerhin ein Fortschritt zu den letzten paar Malen.   
„Was? Nein, noch nicht. Wieso?“  
„Ruf sie alle an. Sag ihnen, sie sollen zu Hause bleiben. Wir haben in den letzten dreißig Minuten seltsame einige Anrufe bekommen, dass sich am Waldrand an der Stadt irgendetwas herumtreibt. Könnte gefährlich sein. Wir gehen besser kein Risiko ein.“  
Stiles spürt, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzieht. Er schluckt und sofort setzt sich Scott auf der Couch aufrecht hin, die Augen mit einem Mal groß, wach und aufmerksam. Entweder er hat schon wieder Stiles' Herzschlag abgehorcht oder Stiles muss aufrichtig schockiert dreinschauen.   
„Was treibt sich am Waldrand herum, Dad?“

Seine Gedanken rasen los. _Irgendetwas_ , nicht _irgendjemand_. Ist Derek zurück? Hat Derek Ärger? Braucht er Hilfe? Braucht irgendwer anderes Hilfe? Sind es wieder irgendwelche durchgeknallten Druiden? Was ist, wenn Jennifer Blake nicht wirklich...  
„Nein, Stiles“, sagt sein Vater gepresst.  
„Du bleibst zu Hause, hörst du. Ich weiß ganz genau, was du jetzt denkst und ich verbiete es dir! Wir haben dieses Jahr schon wahrlich genug durchgemacht. Ist Scott bei dir?“   
Stiles nickt fahrig und erst dann fällt ihm ein, dass er am Telefon und somit unsichtbar ist.  
„Ja, ist er.“  
„Gut. Er soll da bleiben. Seht euch einen Film an oder spielt irgendetwas oder macht Hausaufgaben, irgendetwas. Ich rufe an und gebe euch Entwarnung, wenn ich mehr weiß.“   
„Dad!“, ruft Stiles empört. Scott tritt an ihn heran und seine Augenbrauen zucken nervös.   
„Hausaufgaben? Das meinst du doch nicht ernst! Es ist Heiligabend! Wir sind keine neun Jahr mehr, Dad. Was ist da draußen?“  
Sein Vater seufzt und schnalzt mit der Zunge.   
„Junge, mach es nicht schwieriger als es ist. Tu mir den Gefallen und lass mich nur ein Mal einen Job allein erledigen!“   
„Nein, Dad!“ Stiles fühlt seinen Atem stocken.  
„Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du einen Job allein machen willst und es dabei um _irgendetwas_ geht! Scott und ich, wir können dir helfen!“ Weil wir Erfahrung haben, Herrgottnochmal, möchte er hinzufügen. Sie sind inzwischen doch so etwas wie die Ghostbusters von Beacon Hills, bisher mit einschlägig guten Referenzen.   
„Ich sage es nicht noch einmal, Stiles! Bleibt zu Hause und wartet auf meinen Anruf. Ich muss jetzt gehen.“   
Das ist das letzte, was Stiles hört, bevor sich die angespannte Stimme seines Vaters entfernt. Im Hintergrund sind Stimmen, die durcheinanderreden, dann ruft irgendjemand etwas und die Sirene eines Polizeiwagens jault los. Scott kneift die Augen zusammen. Dann tutet das Besetztzeichen in der Leitung. 

Es ist ein Gefühl, an das Stiles sich niemals gewöhnen wird, und wenn er es noch so oft durchmacht. Diese kalte Beben, das sich langsam von seinem Bauch in alle seine Gliedmaßen zieht wie innerer Frost, und sein Herz sitzt mittendrin, rast dahin, als wolle es ausbrechen und es zerrt seinen Atem mit sich. Er spürt eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, warm und fest.   
Scott sieht ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Wir werden ihm helfen“, sagt er.  
„Hörst du, wir lassen ihn nicht allein.“  
Stiles schluckt. Sein Mund ist trocken und fühlt sich wie Asche an.   
„Okay“, sagt er und fischt in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Handy.  
„Ich sage den anderen Bescheid.“  
Und er braucht so lange, um sein Handy überhaupt erst in der Hand zu halten, dass Scott es ihm abnimmt und die Sache übernimmt.   
Auch seine Finger zittern. 

~

Er bringt den Jeep am Straßenrand zum Stehen. Sollte ihnen irgendetwas geschehen, ist ein verlassenes Auto am Straßenrand wenigstens ein Indikator dafür, wo man nach den verstümmelten Leichen suchen muss. Also, nur im Ernstfall. Stiles ist an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem es ihm fast nicht mehr leid tut, dass er eigentlich fast gar nicht mehr auf seinen Vater hört, und das ist furchtbar. Der ist selbst Schuld, wenn er sich so offensichtlich in Gefahr begibt ohne die Experten zu befragen. Und ja, in den letzten zwanzig Minuten ist Stiles durchaus zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er und Scott und Allison und Lydia und Isaac die Experten sind.   
Nebel wabert um das Auto herum und zeichnet das Scheinwerferlicht in dicke Schleier bis er den Wagen abstellt und Stille sie einhüllt. 

„Heute ist doch die Heilige Nacht“, murmelt er, als sie aus dem Jeep steigen und Stiles die Türen verriegelt.   
„Sollte das nicht die Zeit im Jahr sein, in der dämonische Mächte sich mit den Gesicht nach unten in der Hölle verkriechen sollten und so? Was soll das hier?“   
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das irgendeine Rolle spielt“, entgegnet Scott zweifelnd und klappt zögernd den Mund zu, als Stiles um den Jeep herumgekommen ist und der Baseballschläger in seiner Hand sichtbar wird. Er schaut Stiles fragend an.

„Was? Ich habe, falls du das noch nicht mitgekriegt hast, noch immer keine übernatürlichen Kräfte. Und keine speziellen Anti-Werwolf-Waffen wie Allison.“   
Scott guckt pikiert.  
„Du hast mich.“  
„Sorry, aber das reicht mir nicht aus“, erklärt ihm Stiles.   
Für einen Augenblick sieht Scott aufrichtig verletzt aus. Dann blinzelt er und wendet sich dem Wald zu und Stiles fühlt sich schlecht, weil er nun zweifellos irgendwie gemein rübergekommen ist.  
„Komm schon, du weißt, wie ich das meine.“ Er schultert den Schläger. Das Metall liegt kalt und hart an seiner Halsbeuge und erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass er in all der Aufregung seinen Schal vergessen hat.   
„Du bist 'ne tolle Waffe und so, aber wenn es schnell gehen muss, hast du keinen Abzug, den ich drücken kann. Außerdem könnten wir getrennt werden und so.“

Auf vorsichtigen Füßen pirschen sie sich in den Wald hinein, knipsen Taschenlampen an und verschwinden bis zu den Hüften im Nebel. Der Himmel über ihnen ist bewölkt. An einer Stelle scheint wie durch Milchglas ein fahler Mond. Im sanften Wind wiegen sich nackt die schwarzen Bäume und sehen an manchen Stellen aus, als hätten sie Gesichter. Es wäre noch sehr viel dunkler, wenn kein Schnee liegen würde.   
„Wir werden nicht getrennt“, murmelt Scott nach den ersten Metern.   
„Als ob ich den Fehler noch einmal machen würde.“  
Er bedeutet Stiles, ihm an seiner Seite zwei Schritte voran zu gehen, vermutlich, um ihn stets im Blickfeld zu haben. Und Stiles tut es mit einem Mal so unendlich leid, dass er seinen besten Freund, der an Weihnachten doch genauso wenig zu gebrauchen ist wie er selbst, wegen seines eigenen Vaters in den Wald geschleppt hat. Wenn irgendjemand Allison und ihren Willen, stärker zu werden, verstehen kann, dann er. Natürlich ist er nicht nutzlos – er ist smart und charmant und das Hirn dieses komischen Rudels voller Freaks. Aber in Situationen wie dieser hilft es ihm leider nicht allzu viel. 

Scott reckt den Hals in die schneidend kalte Winterluft und mit erhobener Nase und geschlossenen Augen schnuppert er in den Wald hinein, um Witterung aufzunehmen. Wovon auch immer. Stiles verharrt still neben ihm und sieht sich wenig hilfreich um. Hinter ihnen liegen verräterische Spuren im glitzernden Schnee.   
„Vielleicht ist das gar keine so tolle Idee gewesen“, nuschelt er, halb zu sich selbst und halb zu Scott. 

Das ist der Moment, in dem sie es hören.   
Es ist ein hohes, langgezogenes Heulen, die rufende gequälte Stimme eines Wolfes auf der Suche nach Artgenossen. 

Stiles kann nicht sagen, wie weit entfernt es ist, und ein Frösteln, das ausnahmsweise nicht von der Kälte kommt, kriecht an seiner Wirbelsäule hinauf. 

Das Wolfsgeheul ertönt ein zweites Mal und diesmal kommt es nicht nur aus einer Kehle. Es sind mindestens drei oder vier. Stiles umfasst den Baseballschläger unwillkürlich fester, und weil er neben dem Schal auch seine Handschuhe vergessen hat, sticht die Kälte des Metalls wie Nadeln an seiner Haut.   
Drei oder vier Wölfe.   
Nein.   
Drei oder vier Werwölfe.

Was, wenn es Derek ist? Auf Weihnachtsbesuch, mit Cora?   
Immerhin soll man immer positiv denken.   
Stiles schaut prüfend zu Scott herüber und der erwidert seinen Blick mit einem entschuldigenden, leichten Kopfschütteln.  
„Das ist nicht Derek.“  
Stiles schluckt.  
„Dann sag mir, dass das echte Wölfe sind“, murmelt er bittend.  
„Sag mir, dass Beacon Hills ab heute Naturschutzgebiet von aus Kanada eingewanderten verdammten, echten Wölfen ist.“   
Das Heulen ertönt wieder und Scotts Augen flackern auf, heiß und blutrot.   
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, gibt er zu. 

Natürlich nicht. Wegen echten Wölfen würde sein Vater nicht solch einen Aufstand machen, denkt sich Stiles. Es ist kinderleicht, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. 

Sie wandern tiefer in den Wald hinein und schrecken Käuzchen, Krähen und einen Fuchs auf, der wie angestochen die Flucht antritt. Sie lauschen dem Heulen und der Stille dazwischen, und horchen darauf, ob sie Menschenstimmen oder Schüsse oder irgendetwas anderes, was irgendwie nach dem Sheriff klingen könnte, hören.  
Das alles ist keine gute Idee. 

Stiles möchte seinen Vater anschreien, warum er sich nicht ein einziges Mal zu Weihnachten frei genommen hat. Warum er sich seine Arbeit immer genau auf den 24. und 25. Dezember legen muss. Warum er ihm, seinen eigenen Sohn, an diesem verfluchten Fest noch immer aus dem Weg gehen muss nach all den Jahren.   
Sie könnten zusammen auf der Couch sitzen, Eggnog trinken und _Stirb langsam_ gucken, Himmelherrgottnochmal. 

Ein eisiger Schauer erfasst Stiles, als aus einer anderen Richtung noch ein Wolfsheulen ertönt. Es klingt anders, irgendwie unbeholfen und neu, und es ist sehr viel lauter. Was bedeutet, dass dieses Exemplar sehr viel näher ist.   
„Verdammt“, entfährt es Scott. Er fährt sich frustriert mit den Händen über das Gesicht.   
„Was?“, presst Stiles atemlos hervor.  
„Sind wir umzingelt? Sind wir geliefert? Oh Gott, wir sind geliefert, oder?“  
Scott schüttelt theatralisch den Kopf.  
„Nein, man hat nur nicht auf uns gehört. Und naja, vielleicht sind wir geliefert, das weiß ich nicht so genau.“   
Stiles rollt mit den Augen.  
„Hilfreich wie immer, danke.“

Durch die Bäume bricht eine große Gestalt und um sie herum wirbelt staubig und kalt der Schnee auf, stiebt Stiles und Scott ins Gesicht und gelbe Augen glühen in die Dunkelheit. Stiles fühlt, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutscht. Ein Werwolf. Ein Scheiß Werwolf. Er bemerkt erst Sekunden später, dass er hinter Scott zurückweicht, und als er es mitkriegt, wird er für eine Sekunde lang starr vor Schreck, weil Scott keine Anstalten macht, die Klauen auszufahren oder seine extra Gesichtsbehaarung auszupacken oder auch nur eine Kampfhaltung einzunehmen.   
„Schon okay“, sagt er nur über seine Schulter und seine roten Scheinwerferaugen richten sich auf den Neuankömmling. Mit der Taschenlampe leuchtet Stiles den Werwolf an und irgendwie fällt ihm dabei auf, dass das vermutlich keine so gute Idee ist. Bis er die schrägen, scharfkantigen Gesichtszüge erkennt. 

„Ich kam so schnell ich konnte“, lispelt Isaac zwischen Fangzähnen hervor. 

Und dann macht Scott etwas, das für Stiles neu ist. Er knurrt Isaac an.   
„Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt zu Hause bleiben!“, faucht er.   
Isaac weicht erschrocken zurück.   
„Stiles hat das geschrieben“, winselt er und seine Züge werden wieder weich und menschlich.   
„Spielt das eine Rolle?“, entgegnet Scott ärgerlich.  
„Was Stiles sagt, hat genauso Gewicht wie das, was ich sage. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr!“ 

Isaac blinzelt sie beide vorsichtig an und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.   
„Sorry, Stiles“, murmelt er.  
„So war das nicht gemeint. Ich meine, ich wäre sowieso gekommen.“ 

Zwei Dinge werden Stiles klar. Erstens: Alpha-Scott hat irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Alpha-Derek.  
Nur irgendwie angenehmer. Er klingt wie ein enttäuschter großer Bruder. Derek klingt eher wie ein tyrannischer Anführer einer Studentenverbindung, auch wenn er es vermutlich meint wie ein enttäuschter großer Bruder. Was man vermutlich irgendwie ist, wenn man als Wolf geboren wurde. Scott kennt das nicht, also benimmt er sich vermutlich ziemlich menschlich beim Wolfsein. Und zweitens: Hat Scott Isaac eben ernsthaft klargemacht, dass Dinge, die Stiles sagt, als gleichwertig mit denen zu verstehen sind, die er als Alpha sagt? 

„Hey, halten wir uns doch einfach eine Sache vor Augen“, mischt er sich ein, ehe große Diskussionen um Gehorsam und Rangfolge und diesen ganzen Krempel aufkommen können.  
„Wenn das da wirklich Werwölfe sind, habe ich zwei von euch viel lieber dabei als nur einen.“  
Wie auf Signal ertönt das Heulen wieder und Scott sieht verdammt frustriert aus.   
Okay.   
Abgesehen davon, dass Stiles den Gedanken fremder Werwölfe nicht mag, schreit in Scott womöglich gerade alles nach _Das ist mein Revier, Bitches_. Irgendwie verständlich. Oder auch nicht.   
Oder es liegt auch nur daran, dass das Geheul beängstigend laut geworden ist. 

Stiles leuchtet in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch seine Taschenlampe gibt natürlich nicht mehr her als einen schwachen Lichtkegel, der vom Nebel zerstreut und verschluckt wird, und er muss die Lampe ausschalten, weil er das Gefühl hat, ohnehin nichts sehen zu können.   
Das Heulen ertönt plötzlich von vorne, von rechts und von links, laut und dröhnend. Die Viecher haben sie eingekesselt und man hört sie näherkommen.   
„Oh, hätte ich doch nur meine Klappe gehalten“, murmelt Isaac und schiebt Stiles vorsichtig hinter seinen langen Rücken.   
„Warum hast du das überhaupt getan?“, mault Stiles ihn an und verstaut die ohnehin nutzlose Lampe in der Jackentasche, um beide Hände für den Baseballschläger frei zu haben.   
„Ich dachte, es wäre Scott gewesen.“ Isaac schaut auf seine schräge Isaac-Art an Scott vorbei, beschämt und ärgerlich auf sich selbst. Okay, die Sache mit der Stimmenerkennung seines Alphas hat er noch nicht so drauf. Vielleicht ist das wie Stimmen am Telefon erkennen. Eigentlich nicht schlimm. Wenn man davon absieht, dass er sie gerade irgendwie in die Scheiße geritten hat. 

In der Dunkelheit in etwa hundert Metern Entfernung hört man das Stapfen in Schnee.   
Stiles gefriert das Blut in den Adern.   
Echte Wölfe würde man nicht stapfen hören. Stiles fragt sich, was in seinem Leben schief gegangen ist, dass er sich wünscht, von echten Wölfen eingekreist zu werden. 

Er spürt eine feste Hand auf seiner Schulter und dann ist da Scott mit seinem Wolfsgesicht und seinen Wolfskoteletten, seinen riesigen Wolfszähnen und seinen glühenden Wolfsaugen.   
„Du bleibst hinter mir“, sagt er.   
Stiles möchte ihn anschnauzen, was für ein Riesenidiot er doch ist und dass das niemanden von ihnen retten wird – schon gar nicht Scott – aber das Geheul ertönt wieder und es ist ohrenbetäubend.   
Scott und Isaac bauen sich rechts und links von ihm auf. Um sie herum tauchen Gestalten im Nebel auf, zwei, drei, vier, nein, mindestens fünf. Oh Shit. Fünf Werwölfe. 

Das Blut rauscht in Stiles' Ohren, seine Lippen zittern, seine Hände beben. Besser er als sein Vater, denkt er resigniert. Alles ist besser, als seinen Vater zerfleischt im Wald zu finden. Scott und Isaac werden es schon irgendwie schaffen. Sie werden schon irgendwie-

Klackend schalten sich Scheinwerfer an – keine Ahnung, wieviele es sind – und im nächsten Augenblick gehen ohrenbetäubend Sirenen diverser Megaphone los, knatternd, quietschend und dröhnend. Von irgendwoher werden brennende Leuchtsignalfeuer auf den Waldboden zu Scotts und Isaacs Füßen geworfen. Stiles muss sich beide Hände auf die Ohren pressen und die Augen zusammenkneifen, und er kann sich nur vorstellen, wie das für die beiden sein muss.  
Sein Sinne sind verschleiert und benommen und als er es irgendwann schafft, in das grelle Licht zu blinzeln und die Sirenen für einen Augenblick aussetzen, richtet Scott sich mit schmerzerfülltem Knurren vor ihm auf und es leuchten Blitze auf. Stiles muss zuerst an ein Gewitter denken. Aber das ist verdammt unwahrscheinlich, und nach einer viel zu langen Sekunde hat er endlich verstanden, was das hier ist. 

Keine Werwölfe.

„Unglaublich“, brüllt jemand.   
„Hast du das drauf? Zoom ran, Mann, zoom ran!“   
Die Blitze gehören zu Kameras und zwischen den Scheinwerfern schwebende Lichter zu Camcordern, und sie haben Scott direkt in ihrem Visier. 

Nein, keine Werwölfe.  
Werwolfjäger.   
Und nicht solche wie Allison und ihr Clan, sondern ekelhafte Rednecks mit Kameras und Flinten und Internetblogs.

Stiles nimmt die Hände von seinen schreienden Ohren. Er steht in einer Wolke von Nebel und Rauch, geblendet vom gleißenden Licht. Neben ihm kauert Isaac, der versucht, sich zu einer Kugel einzuigeln, die Hände fest an seine Ohren und Schläfen gepresst. Auf der anderen Seite hockt Scott, blinzelnd und halb blind, knurrend und winselnd und stöhnend. Stiles weiß nicht genau, ob es vom beißenden Rauch des Leuchtfeuers oder von den Scheinwerfern kommt, aber Scotts Augen tränen wie verrückt. 

„Los, packen wir sie ein!“, ruft es von der Seite und dann ertönt das Geräusch von Metallstangen, die gegeneinander schlagen, von entsicherten Gewehren und in dem Lichtkreis erscheinen schwere Jagdstiefel. 

Sie verengen den Kreis. Sie haben Metallkäfige dabei. Verfluchte Metallkäfige. Sind die noch zu retten? Stiles scheltet sich selbst dafür. Es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Gerüchte sich verstreuen würden. Es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die ersten Irren nach Beacon Hills kommen würden, angezogen vom Werwolf-Mythos. 

Deaton hat sie vor allem gewarnt. Vor Darachs und vor formwandelnden Kanimas, vor Magie und vor Dämonen. Aber nie vor dem Offensichtlichstem: Wahnsinnigen Menschen.   
Zur Hölle nochmal, dabei wollte er doch nur in Ruhe mit seinen Freunden Weihnachten feiern. Warum darf er nicht ein einziges Mal wie jeder andere normale Mensch in diesem Land Weihnachten feiern?

„Hier packt niemand irgendwen ein“, sagt Stiles und seine Stimme zittert vor Wut.   
„Verschwindet!“ 

Er sieht Grinsen und hört verächtliches Zischeln und dann fällt ihm ein, dass er noch einen Baseballschläger in der Hand hält. Baseballschläger wirken gegen wahnsinnige Menschen. Stiles würde sich nicht als gewalttätigen Typen bezeichnen. Aber wenn man seinen besten Freund zum Heulen bringt und ihn in einen Eisenkäfig stecken möchte, hört jeglicher Pazifismus auf. 

Im selben Moment, in dem der Baseballschläger mit der linken Schläfe eines Jägers in Berührung komm, zischen schwarze, schmale Schatten durch die Luft und zwei andere der Männer jaulen auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Stiles ein Bündel roter Haare, und dann knacken Knochen, das Geräusch von Spray ist zu vernehmen und ein weiterer Kerl heult auf. 

Womöglich liegt es daran, dass die Typen nicht mit Widerstand von menschlichen Teenagern gerechnet haben. Vielleicht sind sie zu perplex, als sie auf die Pfeilspitzen schielen, die ihnen Allison ins Gesicht richtet. Eventuell haben sie nicht vorhergesehen, dass Lydia Ihnen ihre Highheels dorthin kickt, wo die Sonne nicht hinscheint, dass sie ihnen Pfefferspray in die Augen schießt. Auf keinen Fall haben sie wohl mit der Durchschlagkraft von Stiles' Baseballschläger gerechnet. 

„Das hier ist unser Revier!“, ruft Lydia mit erhobenem Haupt und stolz zurückgeworfenen Haaren. Sie sieht wütend aus. Verdammt wütend. Stiles brät, eher weil er so begeistert davon ist und weniger, weil der ihn bedroht, noch einem Typen eins mit dem Schläger über. Wenn Lydia wütend ist, kann das nur ein gutes Zeichen sein. Denn: Niemand wird hier sterben.  
Allison taucht aus dem Nebel auf, schwarz, elegant und mit dem stillen Zorn einer Amazone.  
Wäre Stiles an ihrer Stelle, er würde vermutlich einen schönen markanten Satz wie „Die Party ist vorbei“ sagen.   
Doch Allison schaut nur ruhig auf die fünf inzwischen ziemlich verbeulten Jäger hinab.   
Die Sache mit dem _Wir beschützen diejenigen, die sich nicht selbst schützen können_ hat sie eindeutig drauf. 

~

Eins steht fest: Stiles wird nie wieder ohne diesen Schläger in seinem Jeep das Haus verlassen. Nach der Heimfahrt, während der Scott sich wie ein geprügelter Hund auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammengerollt hat, verfrachtet Stiles ihn auf die Couch und tätschelt ihm liebevoll die zerzausten Haare. 

Hinter ihnen wirft Lydia eine ihrer Weihnachts-CDs in die Stereoanlage und nickt sich zufrieden selbst zu, als Bing Crosby beginnt zu singen, dass er von weißen Weihnachten träumt. In der Küche rumoren Allison und ein noch immer lädierter Isaac herum. 

Es fing an zu schneien, als Allison die letzte Speicherkarte aus den Kameras der Hobbyjäger zog und zerstörte. Sollen sie über Werwölfe reden. Beweisen können sie ohnehin nichts mehr. Und wenn sie nur halb so intelligent sind wie sie aussehen, werden sie sich hüten, jemals irgendwem davon zu erzählen, dass sie einen Haufen Teenager, unter ihnen zwei Mädchen, angegriffen haben. Oder von ihnen angegriffen wurden, wenn man schon mal bei dem Thema ist. 

Sie standen im Nebel wie Rachegeister und sahen den Jägern hinterher - humpelnden, zerknirschten Erwachsenen, von denen einigen Pfeile in den Beinen steckten. Sie wachten über die beiden Werwölfe in ihrer Mitte und waren in diesem Augenblick nichts anderes als ein Rudel, das zwei seiner Mitglieder verteidigt hatte. Dann fing es an zu schneien und die Flocken tauchten den Ort in salbungsvolle Ruhe. 

Es ist eine seltsame Ruhe, die auch jetzt noch herrscht. Sie haben den Punkt, an dem sie sich Sorgen machen, ob ihnen dieser Vorfall irgendwann in der Zukunft das Genick brechen wird, noch nicht erreicht. Es ist eine angenehme Erschöpfung, ein triumphierender Enthusiasmus, was da in Stiles' Knochen sitzt, und er sieht Scott an, dass es ihm genauso geht. Für eine Weile lässt er sich neben Scott auf dem Sofa nieder und sie liegen beide nebeneinander und lauschen auf Weihnachtslieder, sehen dem Flockenfall dort draußen zu und ergötzen sich am Anblick des hässlichen, künstlichen Weihnachtsbaums, den Stiles heute in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers aufgebaut hat. Als aus der Küche Bratenduft dringt und Isaac ihnen Eggnog reicht, kommt Stiles wieder zu sich. 

„Danke, Stiles“, murmelt Scott so plötzlich, dass Stiles sich beinahe an der Brühe verschluckt.   
„Hm?“   
„Du hast mir den Hintern gerettet.“   
Stiles blinzelt und legt den Kopf schief;  
„Du meinst, wir haben euch den Hintern gerettet. Wir unglaubliche Menschen. _Menschliche_ Menschen.“ Aber er grinst und Scott, dem wohl noch immer die Ohren klingeln, lächelt.   
„Ich hab' keine Ahnung, ob man als Alpha zum Arschloch wird. Ich wollte dich nicht bevormunden vorhin....ich hätte nicht...“ Er holt tief Luft.   
„Tut mir so leid.“  
„Hey, kein Ding, okay?“ Stiles ist nicht erschrocken, aber Scotts Ernsthaftigkeit ist ein wenig besorgniserregend. Stiles legt beide Hände auf die Schultern seines besten Freundes.  
„Schon vergessen, okay? Ich bin nicht nachtragend. Und hey, ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Ich meine, ich mag den Baseballschläger. Aber ich mag auch dich als Waffe. Meinen ganz persönlichen Wolverine.“ Er grinst und drückt Scotts Schultern und blinzelt besorgt, denn Scott hat auf einmal glasige Augen.   
„Ich wollte ja nur, dass dir nichts passiert“, murmelt der.  
Dann ist er auf einmal ganz nahe und legt die Arme um Stiles. Er warm und weich und fest zugleich, riecht nach Eggnog, nach geschmolzenem Schnee, nach Winterluft und Weihnachtsstimmung und Stiles nimmt ihn in den Arm.   
„Weiß ich doch, Alter“, sagt er und lacht, aber er muss zugleich gegen einen Kloß in seinem Hals anschlucken.   
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich. Lass mich besser auf dich aufpassen. Lass uns alle aufeinander aufpassen, okay?“ 

Es ist ein unglaublich rührseliger Augenblick und Scott schnieft ein wenig in Stiles' Hoodie-Kapuze. Sie werden vom Schrillen an der Tür unterbrochen und als sie sich beide ziemlich langsam und relativ unfreiwillig wieder auseinanderknoten und zur Haustür gehen, stehen da Derek und Cora wie die Lieblingsverwandten, mit deren Weihnachtsbesuch niemand gerechnet hat.

Stiles hat keine Ahnung, ob einfach zu viele Glückshormone sein Blut überschwemmen, aber er hat plötzlich das Bedürfnis, auch diese beiden zu umarmen. Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hat, tut Scott es prompt. Und bleibt an Derek hängen.   
„Es ist so schön, euch zu sehen!“, murmelt er erleichtert. 

Die anderen stehen schweigend daneben. Allison sieht irgendwie glücklich aus. Lydia kringelt eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger und legt amüsiert den Kopf schief. Isaac guckt wie ein Kind, dessen geschiedene Eltern sich gerade wieder versöhnen. 

„Du bist spät dran“, sagt Stiles, weil es das einzige ist, was ihm einfällt, und was nicht verdammt kitschig ist. Er kann nur mit Scott kitschig sein. Er tippt auf eine unsichtbare Uhr auf seinem Handgelenk.  
„Lass mich raten – deine Wolfssinne haben gekribbelt. Die waren aber ein bisschen langsam, Alter. Bist du aus der Übung? _Team Mensch_ hat sich schon um deine Blutsbrüder gekümmert.“   
Er verschränkt stolz die Arme und lässt ein wenig die Brust anschwellen. 

Derek sieht ihn aus großen, grünen Augen an. Er ist eher damit beschäftigt, Scott unbeholfen auf den Rücken zu klopfen und dabei peinlich berührt zu wirken. 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt er rauh. 

„Kommt doch erstmal rein.“ Allison zieht ihm Scott aus den Armen und schließt die Tür hinter ihm und Cora, damit die Schneewehe, in der sie bis eben noch standen, nicht auch noch hereinkommt. Es ist unglaublich, dass Derek trotz der Kälte auch jetzt nur diese lächerliche Lederjacke trägt. 

„Wir erzählen euch alles beim Essen.“

„Essen?“, echot Derek. 

„Oder beim Nachtisch. Oder beim Geschenkeauspacken. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Geschenke mitgebracht.“   
Stiles beugt sich vor und betrachtet sie kritisch.

„Oh, Derek, da fällt mir ein: Hast du Rum dabei? Unser Eggnog braucht noch Rum. Wenn du keinen Rum hast, geh weg und komm erst wieder, wenn du welchen mit hast!“

Verwirrt schaut Derek sich in der Runde um, sieht auf den Boden und wirkt wie ein Kind, das man im Mathematikunterricht an die Tafel zitiert hat und das nicht weiß, wie man die Gleichung lösen soll.   
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was für ein Tag heute ist, oder?“, fragt Lydia.   
„Nun ja. So wie ich das sehe, gibt das nur Bonuspunkte. Also kommt rein und feiert mit uns?“ 

Stiles hat das erste Mal seit Wochen das Gefühl, wieder Teil eines Ganzen zu sein. 

 

**Epilog**

 

Scott fällt kichernd neben Stiles ins Bett und im roten Dämmerlicht der grauenhaft kitschigen Weihnachtsbeleuchtung, die Stiles in Vorbereitung für heute ans Fenster geklebt hat, schimmern seine müden Augen rötlich. Stiles wendet sich ihm zu, dass die Bettwäsche leise raschelt.   
„Du hättest den Punsch nicht ganz alleine leersaufen sollen“, grinst er seinen besten Freund an.   
„Dann hättest du nach Hause fahren können wie alle anderen statt mir den Platz im Bett zu klauen, Alter.“  
Scott grinst gequält. Keine Ahnung, was er sich dabei gedacht hat. Eggnog ohne Rum wird auch nicht anheiternder und nun hat der Idiot solche Bauchschmerzen, dass Stiles ihn nicht auf sein Motorrad gelassen hat.   
„Ach komm schon, du hast dich noch nie beschwert, wenn ich in deinem Bett war“, lacht er und schließt die Augen.   
„Außerdem wird es schon besser. Dann kann ich auch gehen.“   
Stiles knufft ihn in die Seite:  
„Blödmann, du weißt, dass das nicht ehrlich gemeint war.“  
Für einige Sekunden tun sie so, als wollten sie raufen. Aber erstens hätte Stiles ohnehin keine Chance – was ist schon ein muskelloser Nerd gegen einen Alpha-Werwolf? - und zweitens verfällt Scott dabei halb in schläfrige Lethargie, dass Stiles eher das Bedürfnis hat, ihn zuzudecken und ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorzulesen. 

Sie liegen schweigend nebeneinander, ihre Beine ineinander verschränkt, Nase an Nase. Scott riecht wie eine Eggnog-Fabrik.  
„Das war der tollste Weihnachtsabend seit...“ Er blinzelt.  
„Seit immer.“   
Stiles seufzt selig.  
„Ja, das war es.“   
Im Prinzip ist Weihnachten ein ziemlich einfaches Rezept: Man nehme die wichtigsten Menschen und stecke sie zusammen. Ohne viel Klimbim. Natürlich hatte niemand Geschenke. Natürlich ist der Braten etwas zu knusprig gewesen. Aber sie waren da. Selbst _Derek_ war da. Der Gedanke schwebt noch immer warm und wohlig in Stiles' Hinterkopf. Er hat nicht gewusst, wie sehr er Derek vermisst hat. 

„Trotz dieser...Sache.“ Er gestikuliert vage in die Dunkelheit.   
„Vielleicht auch _wegen_ dieser Sache“, murmelt Scott. 

Die Stille hüllt sie ein. Die Heilige Nacht, hm? Was ist schon heilig? Weihnachten? Er weiß nur, dass ihm Menschen heilig sind.   
Er zieht Scott vorsichtig näher an sich heran und lauscht seinem Atem, fühlt die Wärme unter seiner Haut schlagen, fühlt den Puls an Scotts Handgelenk. Er ist hier. Keine Panik. Er ist hier, nicht in irgendeinem Käfig.   
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragt Stiles flüsternd.   
Scott kuschelt sich an ihn und er nickt.   
„Bist _du_ in Ordnung?“ 

Stiles atmet erleichtert aus.   
„Ja“, haucht er gegen Scotts Schläfe.   
„Wirklich?“   
„Check meinen Puls, Alter.“ 

Scott kichert. 

„Dann ist ja gut.“ 

Sie schlummern nahe beieinander zeitgleich ein, im Blinken einer kitschigen Weihnachtsbeleuchtung.


End file.
